Starlight, Moonlight
by Jeanelle Ahn
Summary: Two people aren't always meant to be with each other, Fate can be cruel sometimes, but it all depends on the person. Can you fight for what you believe in and for the person you love? Can Neji & Tenten somehow do it?
1. Chapter 1

_Two people aren't always meant to be with each other, Fate can be cruel sometimes, but it all depends on the person. Can you fight for what you believe in and for the person you love? Can Neji & Tenten somehow do it?_

_**Starlight, Moonlight**_

"I love you but, I just don't know what to do"

It was the last time he heard of her, and also the last time he saw her. He met her not so long ago, when they were both interested in studying art. It was love at first sight, as he remembers how beautiful she looked in the sunlight, he eyes sparkled, with her lips red as a rose. It wasn't long before they were falling in love with each other, but it all ended. It all ended because of her parents not approving of him. Because her parents wanted her to marry a rich and well-mannered man, someone he could not be. They fought for it, but it still wasn't enough. In the end, she followed her parents and went away. In the end, she left him. In the end, they couldn't be together after all. Fate can be cruel, not everyone can live happily ever after. But what ever happened to after that?

…_Year 2012_

_Exactly twenty-two years after she left him. _

_X_

She turned and walked, examining every little thing there is on the campus. She had to get used to it after all, her new school that is. Tenten was her name, and she wasn't the type that likes to transfer schools. She blamed her parents for doing such a thing, especially since she was already happy with her old school. She didn't know why they had transferred her either. She'd been good, with decent grades and a clean record.

She did, however, liked how the whole school looked. It was clean and the buildings were so big. She was afraid of getting lost though. She sat back and looked above, looking at the bright blue sky. School starts tomorrow, and she had to get her things ready. Did I mention that her new school had a dorm? Yes, she was going to live there as well.

She readied her backpack and suitcase, on the way towards her new room. The whole building was quiet, there was nobody lingering around. It was a good thing she had a sense of direction, she thought, opening the door to her new home. It was empty, she was glad she didn't have a roommate. She got the room ready, cleaned and got her things in place.

She lied down, thinking how comfortable the bed was. She still didn't know if she'll like it here or not. She doesn't know if she'll make friends or not either. She had to get used to it though, because she'll be there for at least four years.

_X_

She woke up, happy to know that her alarm clock didn't die on her. Got ready and went out, headed straight for school. She was growing anxious every minute, she looked and turned to see a lot of people roaming around, smiling and laughing. How she wished she had friends. While class wasn't starting in about fifteen minutes, she got herself into the _art _room. She didn't know why but she wanted to go there. The room itself was artsy and colorful. She could feel herself surrounded in paint and drawings. She was already checking the things in there—the paintings, the drawings, the sculptures, everything. She was happy. As a child, she'd always admire stuff like those. She knew how to paint and draw too, but she refused to go major in art, for she believed that it was only a hobby and something to do in her spare time. She couldn't picture herself painting and drawing as a job.

Maybe that was why her parents sent her here, for the Croswell Academy was famous for its art. A lot of students who graduated here have now become famous painters and the like. She sighs, thinking how her parents don't understand her well at all, but she'll gradually come to like it though, after all, she doesn't have something in mind for the future.

She managed to get out of the room and make it to class on time. She had to admit, there were a fairly amount of girls who are very attractive in her class. They seemed like the ones to brag too. She could hear them talk about clothes, boys and stuff like that. She could also tell that those girls came to this school to learn how to become models, fashion designers & actresses. Tenten could feel her stomach whirl, as it was something she did not want to do or be.

She watched as everybody talked and laughed, she was beginning to feel jealous now. It wasn't long before someone stopped by in front of her though. Tenten looked up to see a girl with pale skin, dark purple hair and white eyes that had a lavender tint in them. She smiled as she introduced herself to which Tenten did so as well. _"Hinata."_ Tenten thought it was a rather cute name. The next thing she knew was that both of them were talking about a lot of things already. She was already feeling welcomed to the whole thing.

Everything was normal, she felt accustomed to all of it already.

_X_

He sat back, looking outside the window. He's been at this kind of school for a long time now; he was starting to feel bored about it. Sure, he got in there to become a musician and majored in music, but he was starting to have second thoughts about it now. Even if he did have everything, even if almost half of the female population had fallen for him, even if he was at the top of the class, he still didn't feel happy about it.

There were times when he thought about quitting and just going home, but he was certain that his father would be against it. He wanted his son to be successful, and he even let him decide his own future. He had always liked music, scratch that, _loved_ music. He began studying on how to play different instruments for a long time now, and by this day, his favorite was always the guitar.

"Do you think we can do this, _Neji?"_ asked Naruto, who was majoring in music as well.

"Of course, don't be so nervous about it. Just keep playing." Answered Neji. It was true that he was getting bored of almost everything in the school, but that didn't stop him from forming a band now, would it? He formed it along with his best friends: Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Inuzuka Kiba & Rock Lee.

The first time they'll play on stage will be on the opening ceremony, which was tonight. Everybody was going to be there. It was to welcome the new students coming to Croswell Academy. He had to admit, he was nervous, but he still wanted to do it. Forming a band was one of his dreams when he was little. Without hesitation too, the others picked him as the l_ead guitarist and vocalist_. It was something he wanted, and something he really will do.

X

After practice ended, he gathered his things and went outside for a walk. He needed to feel relaxed before tonight's event. He needed to be calm, not nervous. He sat on the ground, under the shade of a big oak tree. He could remember his father's words to him before he went to this school; he was always so supportive of him.

It was at the same time too, that _her class_ had ended. Tenten stretched her arms high in the air, waiting for Hinata to come out with her. Hinata came out, a couple of books in one hand and her bag in the other. She smiled as she walked with Tenten.

"You are going tonight, are you?" Hinata asks, gently placing her books on the table, they were now at the cafeteria. Tenten glances at her, looking confused.

"What's with tonight?"

"There'll be an opening ceremony. You should come! My _cousin's_ band will be there."

"Your cousin has a band?"

Hinata nodded. "Yeah, they'll be playing for the first time tonight, but they're really good."

Tenten shot her a quick smile. "I guess I'll go then."

Tenten had fun being with Hinata, she was glad someone as kind as Hinata exists in this kind of school. She was disgusted at first, considering the amount of girls who bitches t everything. They didn't seem nice at all.

After getting together with Hinata, she just had to rush to her dorm. She was really looking forward to tonight; after all, she is new. She just had to wear something nice for tonight now, right? She pulled out a light green dress and leggings. She didn't change her hair though; it was still made into two buns on each side of her head. She went out as soon as she got dressed, just in time too.

She could hear screams and chants from the outside. There was certainly a huge crowd from where she looked. There was a gigantic stage, and it looked like there were going to be fireworks too. She couldn't wait. She ran down, panting as she got to the outside. The girls were screaming someone's name, but Tenten couldn't hear enough to distinguish the name. She could see Hinata too, cheering loudly.

It took a while before the curtains began moving aside. It revealed a bunch of instruments. The crowd grew restless and cheered on for more. It was enough to get _them_ to come out. Tenten's eyes grew bigger from the sight. The light was so strong, but it was easy to spot them, especially the _vocalist._ They were smiling at the audience.

Tenten could feel her ears burst from the loudness of every single thing around her. But it wasn't enough for her to keep her eyes off the man on the stage. His eyes are what caught her attention the most, it was shining. It was reflecting against the light. They were like Hinata's, but deeper and even darker. He stood there, holding the microphone in front of him, ready to sing the song. There was silence, but then the strum of the guitars began. It was then that the song began, and so did her heart began to beat loudly.

Her eyes were locked on him, she didn't take them off of him either. She wanted to know who he was, what his name was. It felt like she had met some kind of prince. She had to admit, he was really good-looking; Tall, fairly muscular and pale. He had long hair too, that would sometimes get in the way in his eyes.

For a moment, her glance was broken, as Hinata called out her name, squirming in the crowd to get to her. She smiled as she said how happy she was Tenten could make it. It didn't take Tenten long though, it didn't talk her long to ask her new friend.

"What's that guy's name?"

"You mean Neji? He's my cousin, the one I was talking about."

_Neji. _

She froze upon hearing that name. It was unique and one of a kind, not everybody had that kind of name. She continued to look at him, and only him. She smiled at the thought of having someone like him at her new school. She thought that everything would be okay, and that she'll look forward to it.

X

Neji finally let go of the microphone, panting heavily. Naruto had landed him a big slap on the back, smiling and telling him how everything worked out perfectly. The others also agreed on what Naruto had said. Neji could only smile at the fact that they did really well on their first try, and that it wasn't the end of it—there was bound to be a next time they'll play.

He sat as he watched his friends laugh and drink. He was still enjoying the night, smiling while looking at how beautiful the moon looked. The moment had ended when his phone rang. He flipped it open to see Hinata send him a text, with the words _'You were great! Good job!'_ written. It only made him smile even more. The night was long though, long enough for _both_ of them to swallow everything that had happened.

The next day was another day. Neji made his way towards the hallways in high spirits, but not too high, as he didn't get enough sleep from last night's happenings.

He carried his bag in one hand while his guitar in the other, consciously blinking from the bright sunlight. Indeed, he even had a hurting headache for not sleeping well. He suddenly remembered they were having practice this afternoon, to which he rubbed his eyes with a sigh.

In the library, Tenten managed to get there as early as she can. She has to pick out books for the assignment. It initially came to her, while she was looking through the shelves, that she did not even know what kinds of books she should use. Nonetheless, she decided to grab an _art book_ that caught her attention a minute after scanning the shelves.

She took her seat, getting comfy in the chair. The cover of the book was enough to impress her, as it was a doodle of a girl dressed in summer clothes, with birds around her. The colors used looked like watercolor, but it was still beautiful, especially in her eyes. That wasn't the end of it though, the whole book was filled with beautifully and detailed drawn sketches. What bugged her was that it was filled with girls—girls wearing fashionably cute outfits, girls holding flowers, girls with flowing long hair and stuff like that. There were no sketches or drawings of guys in them. She sighed before giggling, thinking how the author must have difficulty in drawing men, especially their bodies.

She took a while reading and looking at the pictures, smiling after each page. Then remembered how she still needs to get to class because they were having art lessons that day. She got up; grabbing whatever books she had, including the art book, and rushed outside.

She then found herself in the midst of running along the corridors, panting with the wind messing up her hair. Before she knew it, her buns were gone, as her long brown wavy hair reached her back. I guess running in the hallways isn't always a good idea, as there are bound to be someone you could bu—

_Bang._

Never mind.

Tenten achingly got up, feeling her bottom as she landed on the ground. The impact was so strong too. She could feel her head hurt even more from bumping into something, or rather, someone. She looked up to see a familiar build. She couldn't get the image clearer though, as she slowly reached for her books on the ground. She felt her hand touch something warm, suddenly seeing the guy from before. What was his name again? Ah, _Neji. _She was touching his hand. Unfortunately for her, he was in a pretty bad mood which resulted in him giving her a rather deathly glare.

She slowly backed away from him, getting the books in one hand and ready to go. She wasn't going to stop and talk to him, but then again, saying sorry is something you should do. Ina n instance, Tenten turned around and bowed like she has never bowed before; with the words _'I'm very sorry'_ escaping through her mouth quite loudly.

She ran as fast as she could to get to her class, not minding that she had left something. The art book—the book that she forgot to get and is now in Neji's hands. He looked at her running from him as he let out a small grunt. "She forgot this."

X

Tenten opened the doors and was breathing rather heavily. She made it to her desk, placing her books on the table and finally sat down. She could feel sweat run down on her body, as she carefully tied her long hair into two buns again. She could still feel her heart beating furiously. She was already in a rush, now she was nervous as well. She looked back and remembered Neji's face. Oh how pretty that boy is, she smiled at the thought. She liked the guy, but she _doesn't_ want to talk or be friends with him. She didn't know why, she just doesn't want to.

She could feel her fingers tremble from just remembering it all. It wasn't long before Hinata came up to her, greeting a small _'good morning'_ before talking about last night's event. She was happy, seeing her cousin do a job well done on his first time.

Tenten smiled at her friend's enthusiastic behavior for today. She remembered about the book she had found in the library and went through her pile of books, looking for it. Hinata kept going on about her cousin being so determined in creating a band and something like that. Then it had struck her, her book was _missing_. Gone, nowhere to be seen, banished. Her eyes widened as she kept looking. She was beginning to feel so nervous again, not because of the book, but because the possibility of it being in the hands of Neji was _high._

She sat back, wondering if she should get it from him or not. Time went by and she had her mind wander off, without even realizing that it was already the end of class.

"Tenten, what's wrong?" Hinata asks, towering over her dear friend who had her head lean against the desk.

"It's nothing. You ready to go home now?" Tenten sits straight, getting her bag.

"Oh, about that, is it alright if we drop by to my cousin's room first?"

_Cousin?_ But that would mean—_Crap._

_X_

Tenten hid behind Hinata while they walked through the corridors, passing many rooms, with Tenten hoping it would be far away, that maybe he had gone home or something like that. She wasn't lucky though; Hinata already stopped and was ready to open the door to her left. She didn't want to go with her inside but that wasn't happening. She could hear Neji's voice even from the outside.

She looked to see a couple of boys, with instruments in their hands. By the looks of it, they were the same people from last night's event. Tenten slowly made it inside, looking around.

It wasn't long before a hand dropped by her shoulders, startling her from her insides. She turned to see _him _again, beside Hinata. He didn't look all too happy seeing the girl, he had this stern look. She was glancing at him, as he did at her, not letting it go.

He squint his eyes, then looking down. "I'm sorry, I thought you were some else." He uttered, to which Hinata's eyes grew in confusion. Tenten slowly stepped back, not sure of what he meant. Hinata was tugging her cousin's sleeve, asking what he was talking about.

"There's this girl I met earlier. I bumped into her but she quickly got up, bowed down and apologized. It was funny though, I haven't seen someone apologize that loud and fast. Not to mention she bowed down, she even forgot her book." He explained, which made Tenten froze up completely. It was definitely her, she thought. She stood there, getting red all of a sudden, looking down on the floor.

Hinata was about to ask Tenten as to why she was suddenly quiet. The girl lifted her head up, glancing once again at Neji. She slowly bowed and confessed, confessed that she was _that girl._ She could feel her cheeks burn red as Neji had his mouth open. The next thing they heard was laughter, from the corner, from Naruto.

"Geez Neji, you shouldn't have said that. She's bowing to you again." He said, patting his friend hard on the back. Neji swallowed hard before turning away, letting out a grunt.

It took a minute before Tenten stood straight again, revealing how red her cheeks were. By that time she couldn't look at Neji in the eyes anymore.

She could feel her heart beat louder again, she was getting nervous, and in front of Neji too, but that didn't stop him from walking closer to her, landing a small hit on her head with the book she forgot earlier. "You sure are funny." He whispered at the startled girl, as she got her hands on the book quickly.

"T-thank you." She whispered back, upon holding the book tightly to her chest. Hinata smiled as she grabbed her friend's arm, ready to go already.

She waved at her cousin, exchanging goodbyes. As soon as they got out, Naruto looked at Neji.

"You sure were cool about that."

"Whatever. She is pretty _cute_ too."

"You didn't even ask for her _name_."

"Eh? Oh Shoo—"

Naruto grinned.

**x**

**(A/N)**

_**Hope you enjoyed chapter 1. I needed something else to do besides writing Beautiful Target so guess what? I came up with Starlight Moonlight. The story's similar to Love Rain though, but I'll try to squeeze in my originality. Pft, I guess you've noticed by now that I use Kpop songs titles as my title. Well, I'm not good at coming up with titles. Starlight Moonlight is something so good to hear and one of my favorite songs, it's by secret. 8D Anyway, I'm planning on making this fic as innocent as possible lol. That's all. Please revieeeeeeeeeeew ;)**_


	2. Chapter 2

'_Do you really think we'll make it?'_

'_Do you really think my parents will allow us to be a couple?'_

'_I love you.'_

Those words were the only words that came out of her mouth. She was trembling with fear. She wasn't the type to go against her parents, but now she did. She stood up because she told him she loved him, she stood up because she wanted to make her own decisions. He loved that about her, you wouldn't see any other woman go that far just for being with a man. But it was too strong, her parents that is. She couldn't do anything at that time, and neither could he. In the end, they'd split. In the end, they couldn't be together after all.

X

The next day, little Tenten couldn't get out of bed. The bird chirped as she would slowly remember everything that happened yesterday. The way she had to face Neji with that _embarrassing_ expression on her face and the way she'd made a fool out of herself. She could feel her stomach turn from the thought. Nonetheless, she got up. She got up and went to class, because studying hard would mean making her parents proud, and she had no reason to feel flustered about it anyway, she didn't even know the guy. So why would she?

She turned the pages of the art book she had gotten. Each page would make her smile. She would sit back and think of how to mix in colors to make it look realistic and life-like. She found herself again in the art room, looking for color. She managed to get her hands on markers. They were different markers though; they were thick and thin at the same time.

As she remembered from yesterday's class, they were going to paint or draw something as the assignment. With that said, she got herself a canvas. She wasn't sure of what she's draw though. She was always good at drawing people, yet she sucked at drawing everything else.

Tenten stood up and went out of the room. They didn't have morning classes that morning so she went outside, sitting under the shade of an oak tree. She got her things ready and looked around, hoping to at least find something that she could draw.

She went on and drew a bunch of things, which ended up her ferociously erasing everything and going back to scratch. She had to admit, she couldn't find inspiration that easily. She sighed, looking at her canvas.

As soon as she had flopped over and lied down on the soft cool grass, something came into her head. She thought about her parents, and how they'd tell her to always be a good artist and follow your dreams, especially her mom, who would support her in anything.

She remembered how she had wanted to become a member of the basketball club in middle school; her father was against it, saying she should try cheerleading. However, she smiled as she saw her mother actually come and see her audition. Even to this day Tenten was grateful for a mother like her, and now she even misses her.

Tenten snaps out of her memories, sitting right back up. She grabbed the pencil and positioned herself to draw, but still nothing came. What did come into her mind was not only her mother, but everything that happened the other day. How the cheers and yells of the people around her were so loud, and how she saw the light on stage. By then she hadn't realize her hand started moving on its own.

She drew the crowd she'd seen that night. Then the big stage, with it, she drew in what she had seen: the band playing, and him singing. For a moment there, she could have sworn she was drawing the vocalist a little too precise than everyone else.

There was the head, the position of his body, the way his muscular body leaned in with the microphone stand. The way his lips would be angled when singing, and then there was his _eyes._ She had to admit, she had fun drawing him. She made the eyes look manlier, wider and had a darker tint in them. For a moment there she was even falling in love with what had drawn.

It hadn't occurred to her that she was constantly thinking of him way _too much_. That is, until he unexpectedly _showed up_ right in front of her. Tenten _jumped _from her seat, hitting her head hard on the tree behind her. A loud thud was heard as she got on her knees, holding unto her head, along with a colorful language.

"Are you okay?" She heard as she saw him, _Neji._ She was constantly avoiding eye contact, turning her head and looking down on the ground. She couldn't help but hear him laugh though.

Great, she just had to embarrass herself in front of him yet again.

"I-I'm fine." She blurted out as soon as she pulled herself together, suddenly getting her things and leave. Something grabbed her though, or rather, _someone._ Neji grabbed her by the arm, not letting her leave. She was too shy to face him, but stopped nonetheless.

Something had caught his attention though—the canvas she was holding. He got hold of it from her hands, suddenly surprising her as he sat down.

"What are you up to?" Asks Neji, examining the canvas, as his eyes narrowed down and his mouth opened, saying that he recognizes what she had drawn. Tenten had wanted to get it back from him but failed. "This is really good." She heard him say, looking closely at her drawing. She didn't want to fight back anymore, as to seeing him say that while looking at something she'd drew made her want to sit beside him.

"This is really good." He repeated, still looking at the canvas. "You even draw me really well."

Her eyes grew big as she watched him smile. She was happy seeing him like that, for some reason. It didn't take long for Neji to look back at her, to which she responded by moving away by almost _two meters._ He looked at her awkwardly, wanting to ask as to why she had moved so far away from him.

On the other hand, he didn't know if he should be angry at her for moving away from him like he was some disgusting animal. Tenten kept quiet, not looking at him.

"Tell me." Neji began, standing up and slowly headed towards the girl.

"Why do you hate me so much?" he asked, leaning over her head, to which she looked up at him, unsure of what to say.

"I d-don't hate you."

"Then tell me why are you constantly avoiding me?"

She twitched. Those words were the ones she didn't want to hear at all. But then she remembered, she remembered how her mother would always tell her to find a guy she did like. Because for the years, she hadn't found a single guy to make her want to think of him constantly, but she didn't want to feel that way towards Neji, for he was someone she has yet to know. She clenched her teeth, then thought of how she shouldn't be shy, because she didn't like him. She _didn't_ like him at all.

"I am not avoiding you." She said as she stood straight, gathering her things and reaching out her hand to him, wanting her canvas back. He stared at her before handing it over. Tenten has finally felt cool; she just had to not be nervous around him, right? Or else he'll get the wrong idea. She got the canvas and coughed, smiling at him and thanking him before turning back and walking away, leaving a stunned Neji.

"What the hell was that about? She really is _weird_." Was his last words toward her, it was then that he suddenly forgot to ask for her name again.

Doing that made her feel relieved, she took a deep breath while leaning against the wall. She secretly watched him leave, hoping she'll never have to talk to him again.

As soon as she was done sketching, she left the picture in her room before going back to class. She would carefully look around to see if he wasn't near, trying hard to not get near him. Hinata gave her a quick hug as soon as she walked in. By then Hinata was explaining to her what the teacher had decided.

"You didn't know? Everybody's been talking about it. About how two classes get to mix, it was because they were planning on doing a play. Don't you think it'll be fun? I just want to know what kind of class we'll be with." She said. Tenten smiled at the thought, she did want to get to know a lot of people in this school and maybe something like that would be _a good idea_. She had asked her friend when it'll happen, to which Hinata had answered that it'll happen any day, as in the students themselves won't know, it'll be a surprise or something like that.

The teachers that did come in explained everything to everyone, on how it'll be different starting next week, on how they'll have to learn how to cooperate with one another. Everybody shrugged and argued with the idea, with how things are with the girls; they didn't think it was possible to cooperate at all. Tenten looked around to see the girls fixing their hair and make-up. She had to admit, she _didn't_ want to get along with those kinds of people too.

She had listened to the teachers well, hoping that they'd end up with a class that had friendly and nice people in it. And at that night, she told her parents all about it. She was happy talking to them again, even if it had been just three days, she already missed them and their voices. Her mother sounded happy over the phone, constantly telling her to have fun and give her best into everything.

She had stopped talking by then, suddenly staring at her drawing from earlier. She had thought about it too, it was then she had to ask her mother about it.

"Hey Mom, do you… think I can manage by myself? _In love?"_

"Tenten… if you want to believe in something, then do it; you're not alone, _he'll _be with you."

"He… who do you mean?"

"You'll have to find that out yourself."

By then her mother had already hung up on her. She wasn't sure of her answer though. She _refused_ to fall in love; because it was something she thought she wasn't capable of handling. She thought it was something that would drag her down. That's why she refused.

Her eyes began dropping at the thought, telling the girl to sleep, and so she did.

The next turned out quite relaxing for her, as she didn't see him at all. Hinata didn't talk about him either, it was just the two of them, going to class and preparing for the so-called play and mix-ups. They could hear the girls wishing they'd end up with a class full of hot & good-looking guys. They weren't satisfied enough with the guys around them.

The teachers told them nothing about the mix-ups, not even one clue. Tenten was excited though, because she really did want to meet new people. They only did say that the play was going to be about _romance & war_, that and nothing else.

Tenten had smiled with that idea, thinking how everything should be portrayed. Of course, they'll need two main casts; one boy and one girl, for the romance part. Tenten didn't think about it, because she knew for sure that the other girls will want to do it. She'd rather be in the backstage, making the backgrounds and such. She'd be contented in doing just that.

_X_

He grabbed his guitar, slowly looking at the notes in front of him. He didn't know if he could write another song as perfect as the one they performed the other night. He wanted to be recognized for his songs, not because of his looks. Then again, no one ever said composing songs would be that easy.

He could hear his friends laugh upon entering. Naruto was already running towards him, greeting him as he began writing. Rock lee looked at his dear childhood friend, kind of worried too.

"Are you having problems with the next song?" he asked, raising those monstrously thick eyebrows of his.

All he heard was a grunt in return. "It's fine. I can do it." He answered. His friends were looking worried, because Neji was the type to stress himself out, and not to mention that they needed a new song fast.

He'd spent hours just thinking about it. He wasn't sure if he should write a love song or something like that. Love songs are particularly popular these days, he thought. Especially among women, but it is Neji who was writing it. Neji, the guy who could get any girl he'd want but still didn't want to. He was the type to turn down a girl's confession in a blink of an eye, without hesitating at all. Nobody has seen him go on a date.

"Hey, what kind of class do you think we'll be paired up with?" Kiba began, stuffing his mouth with the chips he had bought.

Neji couldn't hear himself think. A love song would definitely be hard for him, having no experience at all.

"I hear we were going to do a play. We can do the music, right?" Naruto suggested.

"That sounds like a great idea!" Lee had seconded the thought.

"I don't know. Our vocalist might get picked as the main cast you know." Kiba scuffed.

"Yeah, he is really popular." They didn't even know the vocalist they were talking about was right behind them, glancing at them.

"Even if I was casted, I'm _still _going to sing and play." Neji said, along with a grunt.

It took them days, countless days of practice just to make up another new song. Neji was practically hurting his own head just to get the right words out of his mouth. By then they were expecting the teachers to come by and tell them what class they'll be with during the play.

_X_

Exactly one week later, everybody's been doing the same thing. But this time was different, because it was finally the day the teachers would tell them what class they'll be with. All of them crossed their fingers. The girls wished and hoped, while Tenten was smiling idiotically all day just to find out who she can meet.

It wasn't long before a group of teachers came in, telling everyone in the class to stand up and follow them. They had followed them quietly, with the giggling from the girls can be heard. Tenten could feel her stomach clench and unclench at the same time, with her eyes narrowing to where they were taken. The doors opened to reveal the gym. It was particularly empty but they couldn't be sure of it yet.

A female teacher raised her voice, she had long hair that was brushed to the side and looked like she was in her early 20s. She was fairly beautiful, hard to believe that she is a teacher.

"Alright, take your seats on the right." She ordered, from what the others knew, she was called _Ms. Chiyo_. A lot of girls envied her figure, having such a curvaceous and voluptuous body with a well-endowed chest. But she was still a teacher nonetheless. Everybody was excited, already talking about what kind of classes there are.

Tenten thought about it, whether they'd be with the economics class, or acting class, she hoped to know what kinds of people they'll be.

Croswell Academy is a school with classes that fit your profession or liking, whether it is sports, acting, cooking, singing or even dancing—you name it. Unfortunately for Tenten, she didn't know all of the different classes there'd be.

The whole class almost jumped from their seats, as Ms. Chiyo began shouting at the top of her lungs. She was shouting something about the other class being late or something.

"Why can't you be earlier? Now get your asses in here." She yelled, with a bunch of students coming in, bringing with them their instruments. Tenten's eyes grew from the sight of them.

Yup, you guessed right.

_The Music Class_; composed of students who excel in playing instruments and/or singing—the class that they'd be with, the class that they're going to do a play with, and the class that has Hyuuga Neji _in _it.

Everyone stood up, exchanged bows and greetings but Tenten didn't move an inch. It was by then that Ms. Chiyo had explained everything, on how for the next two months they'll be _together_ to practice for the play they'll be performing on the school festival. Having said that, she finally left them with the preparation for it.

Everyone was already getting to know each other, smiling and saying 'hi'. Having Hyuuga Neji didn't stop Tenten from meeting anyone though, as soon as she stood up, she headed straight for the group of people in front of her. But before she could reach them, she just had to bump into someone, _again._

"_Oh, I'm sorry." _She heard, turning around to see a pink-haired girl with a flute in her hands. She smiled at the brown-haired girl, reaching out her hand.

Tenten took it without any second thoughts, smiling back as soon as she grabbed it. "It's okay. I'm Tenten."

The other girl nodded, "I'm Sakura."

Hinata wanted to butt in as well, appearing right behind Tenten. "I'm Hinata!" she let out with a big grin on her face. The three of them got well on their first meeting too.

It wasn't long before a certain someone called everyone's attention, holding with her a piece of paper. _"Alright, no time to waste here! Let's get started."_ She said, looking strict. She was Temari, the president of the music class. Everyone agreed though, responding a big 'yes' to her.

The girl called Temari stood straight on the stage, hands on her hips and everything. "The first thing we need is to vote who'll be who. Any nominations?" with that said, a bunch of hands began lifting. With the nominations having been picked out by the guys, Makiko Tsurugi from the art class was chosen by default.

Tenten could hear Sakura let out a sigh. "She always gets chosen."

"What? Is there something wrong with her?" Tenten asked, suddenly looking at Makiko herself.

"She's pretty spoiled if you know what I mean." Sakura answered, flipping her pink hair to the other side.

They all watched as Makiko got up on stage. Tenten eyes went big at the sight of her, sure they were in the same class, but she'd never notice on how pretty she really looked. She had long black hair that was tied into pigtails. She had blue eyes and red lips—she almost looked like a _model._ She watched her as Temari continued, going with the _other_ lead cast.

This time, a bunch of girls got to choose. 20% of them chose Naruto from the music class, seeing as to how he can be so confident, even on stage. But it all lost to the 50% of them choosing _Neji_ instead. They reasoned that the male lead should be captivating and cool, with Neji winning.

From that moment on, Tenten could feel her eyes lock on Neji as he was on the stage as well, together with Makiko. She couldn't help but think how cute they actually looked together.

"Alright, since we already have the two lead cast, we need a story. Any suggestions? No Romeo and Juliet please." Temari went on.

Tenten rolled her eyes from the statement, thinking how doing a Romeo and Juliet would be so clichéd and that they need a story of their own, original and one of a kind.

After a few minutes, they were already planning the story. Tenten was with Sakura, Hinata, Temari and this girl called _Ino_ from the Music class.

They'd all decide on a story about a girl who gets captive by an evil sorcerer and her prince will come and save her. They didn't have any choice too, since Makiko fits the role perfectly.

…

_Two more months until the show!_

_**Xx**_

_**Huuuuuuuuu ;_;**_

_**I write so confusingly. I'm deeply sorry for that.**_

_**Anyways, reviews are loved. **__**REALLY LOVED.**_

**_By the way, if ever you guys think that Neji & Tenten are the ones I was referring to in the first paragraphs, you're wrong. _**

**_It's not them. That's all. :) _**


	3. Chapter 3

They had thought it was something simple yet realistic, cliché but not too much. She stood there, wearing the most beautiful dress there is, a pink one to be exact, with frills and lilacs as designs.

She had her hair in a big bun at the back. She certainly did look like the heroine now. Makiko Tsurugi stood straight at the center, voicing out her lines. Neji had come out in a few seconds or so, dressed in a black vest and coat. He didn't look all too happy at all, acting out what he was assigned to.

Beyond Tenten's eyes the two were magnificent, like already having enough confidence and a lot of experience to do such a thing in just days. She watched as they reached the climax, with Neji fending off the villains to save the princess Makiko. Then it was down to the kissing scene, the final act. Tenten had hoped it would be romantic and dramatic as possible, with Neji leaning in slowly to grab the princess' lips.

What bothered the young brunette was not because of the scene, but the characters. She couldn't help but suddenly look away from the stage. She slowly turned again, looking at how perfect Hyuuga Neji and Tsurugi Makiko are together. She couldn't help but feel _sad,_ yet she didn't know why.

It all went fast; Neji was already exiting the whole thing and made his way to his friends. Tenten could hear Sakura call out her name, inviting her for lunch. It wasn't long before She, Hinata, Ino and Sakura were finally seated together in the cafeteria and ordered some food.

Sakura looked at her food, swiping one spoon full and quickly dumping it to her mouth. "That was some play, huh? And to think they only practiced for like, five days?" She began saying, chewing furiously.

Ino took a sip of her drink, "What are you talking about? Makiko hasn't even memorized her script that much yet. Plus, I think Hyuuga Neji has some problems with the kissing scene." She said. The group of girls suddenly turned to Hinata, who jumped a little from being suddenly stared at. "What do you think, Hinata? He is your cousin." Ino asked, looking as if she was interrogating the poor timid girl.

Unfortunately for them, the young Hyuuga girl shook her head, saying there isn't anything she can do or know about her cousin. "Maybe he's a virgin." Ino said. "Yeah, and maybe he hasn't kissed anybody yet!" a dear pink-haired girl added. They all laughed, thinking if it were really true.

"Do you really think that ladies?" A sudden voice intruded. The two girls turn around to see the almighty _virgin/guy-who's-never-been-kissed-before_ behind them, glaring at their comments. A certain Naruto and Sasuke were with him too, taking their seats with the girls, as Neji did so as well. "Do you really have to sneak up on us like that?" Sakura complained, waving her fork in the air.

"You were great, Neji-nii." Hinata commented shyly.

"Thank you, Hinata. But I was thinking of backing down the role."

"Why's that? You already memorize your lines!" Ino protested.

"Is it because little Hyuuga Neji's too nervous to have his first kiss where everyone can see?" Sakura teased, suddenly getting cocky.

All they got was his infamous grunt. He shook his head, saying that it wasn't the reason at all. "Sasuke's a better protagonist than I am, aren't you, Uchiha?" He turned to his friend, who didn't seem to care at all. "And for your information, I already had my first kiss already!" he blurted out, defending himself. Naruto almost choked with whatever he was eating when he heard him say that. "What? How come I don't know?" He said. Neji shrugged.

They went on and on until it was already time. The others were already walking fast back to the gym, with Neji following behind. He did notice though, the young brunette who was just standing up from the table. "Why were you so quiet today?" He asked as she was about to move along to the gym as well. She glanced at him, but couldn't answer. She immediately broke it off and went walking away from him.

"Hey." He said, catching up to her. Lucky for him she had stopped, and turned to face him.

"I haven't asked you yet. What's your name?" He asked.

"_Ah. Te—"_

"Hyuuga Neji! Hurry your ass here!" A certain Temari came to drag him back to the gym. The young boy looked and she was already gone, he got dragged by Temari though.

Now everybody had to work on the background, music, designs and everything. Tenten stayed with Sakura, painting the background. Neji and his friends were put up with the music.

Sakura then began telling her friend Tenten about her long-time love interest. The young brunette was interested as well, scooting over to her to hear. Sakura tilted her head, pointing a certain _Uchiha_ by the stage. Tenten let out a small giggle, telling Sakura how easy she is to predict. "Ino likes him too." She added, adding more giggles of the two.

After a moment, Tenten found herself near the backstage, looking for more cardboard to make into scenes. She couldn't help but hear a loud _crash_ came from the back, with a certain Makiko yelling at something, or somebody.

Tenten went to look, seeing Hinata on the floor, apologizing. She could see Makiko by the other side, angry. She could tell something had happened, and she could also tell that Hinata was in trouble.

"Why couldn't you do it properly?" She heard Makiko say out loud. Hinata didn't say anything; she just kept her head down, still apologizing. If that wasn't enough, she could see Makiko get a pair of scissors by the stage. Tenten didn't have any second thoughts, quickly running over to the two and taking the scissors away from Makiko's hand. The said girl almost jumped in shock. She backed away, with Tenten defending Hinata.

"Ah sorry, we suddenly needed the scissors!" she blurted out, smiling. She took Hinata with her, dragging her away from the place Makiko was. She could feel her glare at her though, that _intense glare_ of Tsurugi Makiko.

Hinata stopped, grabbing Tenten's arm. "What?" She asked, stopping at her friend's interference. "Your hand… it's _bleeding_." She let out, as if tears were about to fall out with her heavy panting. Tenten gave her friend a small smile, covering her hand. "It's nothing. Let's go, we really needed the scissors anyway."

The two of them found their way towards Sakura and the others. A startled Sakura noticed the girl's hand, quickly asking what happened, to which she shrugged, much to Hinata's worry.

"Seriously, what happened?"

"_Nothing._ I don't know. It must be because I reached for the scissors too fast and tight."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"It's just a cut."

The day was faster than they had thought too, as it quickly reached night time. Temari look up at the windows, dismissing everyone and thanking them for a day's hard work.

Tenten grabbed her bag and went outside, carefully wrapping the cut on her hand along with a few colorful words. She saw it bleed even more, regretting on how she didn't wrap it carefully enough sooner. The end of her sleeve was already covered in blood. She could feel herself get sick at the sight of it all. She slowly made her way to her dorm, hoping nobody will notice. But I guess she hoped too soon—

"_Do you really have to lie?"_

She turned around to see a certain Hyuuga boy. She could feel herself back away slowly, headed towards her dorm room. Neji had caught up nonetheless, stopping her from opening her door. "Why do you have to lie? Ah No, I mean, stop avoiding me woman." Her eyes widened as he was so close to her. Her hand began hurting from gripping on the doorknob too tight too. "Who are you calling woma—_Ah."_ She let out, holding unto her hand. Neji quickly grabbed ahold of it instead, looking at the cut. "It's because I don't know your name. That's why I don't know what to call you. Sorry." He said calmly, taking her to the infirmary. She looked to see his retreating back, with his hand grabbing hers. She let out a small sigh.

"_Tenten." _

He turned to her, suddenly looking amazed.

"Nice to meet you."

He opened the doors to the infirmary and dragged her inside, letting her sit on the bed. He looked around to see nobody in but them. He went for the counter, reaching for something she couldn't see or identify. He came walking back to her, took her hand and applied cream before neatly wrapping the whole cut. She groaned in pain.

"You should treat wounds sooner you know."

"I know."

"You shouldn't have lied to your friends."

"Hinata told you, didn't she?"

"Makiko's always like that."

"Is that why you wanted to back down on your role?"

"…"

The boy kept quiet until he finally finished wrapping her wound. He stood up, lifted his bag up to his shoulder and bowed to her, making his way to the door. Tenten sat still on the bed, watching him leave quietly. He opened the door before turning back to her. "Bye, _Tenten_." Then left.

Tenten soon came back to her room, throwing her bag and herself on the bed. She had her head sink into the pillows, thinking about everything that had happened. She smiled, remembering what the Hyuuga guy had said to her, finally calling her by her name.

The next day wasn't different; Tenten had her hands busy with drawing the night scene. She splashed paint on the whole cardboard, before putting the moon and the stars. She had fun throwing paint too, carelessly splashing around in whatever she could think of, making the whole piece look more like painting than scenery. She was practically spinning around with paint all over her body, and stopped to see Naruto and his friends near. Sakura was also there, giving her a quick smile. The brunette showed her hands at the girl, filled with green paint. Her smile was fairly big and wide too, causing Sakura to laugh.

She looked back at her work, smiling again. By the time she was done, Temari had called the main cast to act out again, this time with the backgrounds and props. The girl hurriedly made her way towards her friends, watching as Makiko and Neji acted once more. She had her eyes locked on a certain Hyuuga, who did it perfectly and effortlessly. By this time, Makiko had already memorized her lines as well, though not all, but still did the whole thing.

Tenten's brown eyes widened as the show went on, Neji had already saved the princess, so the next scene was the kissing scene. The boy held his princess and leaned in slowly, while delivering his lines. He kept his lips distanced from hers, as if doing it to make it real. Temari stood, shouting a loud 'cut'.

"Nice Job! Though it would be really good if you _actually_ _kiss her_, Hyuuga." She said.

Neji had shrugged, looking away and instantly letting go of Makiko. "I think that would be a good idea. Don't you think so, Neji-kun?" The girl added, turning her gaze at Neji who didn't say anything.

Tenten had reunited with the others, with Hinata quickly asking her if she was okay already. To which she raised her palm, revealing the now gone wound. Hinata smiled, as she grabbed unto her friend's arm and apologized. "Stop apologizing. It's not your fault." The girl heard her friend whisper. Sakura and Ino had dragged the two of them over to Sasuke and the others.

"What kind of song are you guys composing?" Sakura asked.

"Kind of romantic if you ask me. So it'll fit with the story and all." Kiba had explained, throwing Akamaru in his arms, with the latter cheerfully licking its master.

"That sounds great!" Ino commented, clasping her hands together and giving them a big smile.

A certain Tenten had her eyes on the Hyuuga who was by the side of the stage, who looked like he was busy thinking and writing something.

"You know you shouldn't do so much. You already act; you should ask help with that."

"I don't need to hear that from someone who doesn't do the same."

"Rude."

"Liar."

"Jerk."

"Idiot."

The girl couldn't think of anything more to say. She stood there, clenching her fist and teeth. Noticing the sudden silence, Neji had turned around to look at her.

"_You stupid virgin!"_

And if that wasn't enough, Sakura and a bunch of other people had heard it. And they just had to look at her, not Neji, but her. Neji sat there, hands trembling and soon bursts out in laughter in the corner. Tenten had her whole face red, blaming the boy for what she had said.

"Looks like they're having fun." Hinata said.

…

_56 days until show time! _

_**X**_

**R&R! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

The play they had been working on wasn't just an ordinary play. Sadly, it was a _musical._ Neji was the one who was working on the music and the lyrics for the characters. Makiko had gone in wearing her dress, asking Neji to practice with her on stage for their song, to which the Hyuuga had to say yes. The two of them stood in the center; Makiko began her lines before Neji could do his.

As usual, a certain someone listened as his voice reached out the whole gymnasium. It was soft and high, but still manly enough. Tenten giggled at the thought of him being _'manly'. _She could feel Sakura tug her arm from the behind. "Let's go, the others are over there." To which she got dragged to go to the others.

The other girls were lined up, which Sakura and Tenten joined in. Temari stood in front of all of them, looking like she was going to announce something.

"I just got word from the teachers. It was bad enough it was a musical, now we have to add in dancers as well. Sorry, it's just, do all of you agree on this?" She cleared her throat.

Of course, too afraid to stand up to her, all of them said yes. Now the next thing they were supposed to do was practice for the dances. Ino had come up with the choreography by herself, to which everyone had followed diligently. All of them were going to dance during the whole thing, that is, except for the acting and the main casts' solo song.

Behind Hinata there stood the brunette brown-eyes girl. She had worn her tracksuit today, which was a good idea, because of the sweat they'll be getting from dancing. She stood in the back, not because she was tall, but because she hoped no one would be able to see her dance. Art was the only thing Tenten had liked and could do, dancing was out of the question. Seriously.

They moved and swirled, just enough for Tenten to trip herself and fall hard. She stood, trembling. She managed to get in synch with the others too. She could feel her feet ache, as did her legs. She really wasn't used to dancing or moving at all. It lasted way too long, especially for her. As she was glad it was break time, she flipped her phone and dialed in her mother.

"Tenten? What's wrong?"

"How come you never taught me how to dance?" She whined.

Her mother let out a small laugh. "You never liked dancing."

"Well I hate it now." She whined once more, telling her mother that they were needed to dance for a school activity. She could hear her mother laugh more.

She kept going though, telling her how it has been during the past days in her new school. She stopped as soon as she was about to say_ his_ name. She bit her lip before she could do so, refraining from telling her mother about it because he was merely a friend of hers.

"Tenten? Are you still there?"

"Ah, yeah. Sorry, I got sidetracked."

"Don't tell me you have a_ boyfriend_ there?"

"No mom. Bye, I love you."

She closed her phone and headed back inside, meeting with the others as they were doing stretches and warm-ups. They were all giggling about some guy, namely Sasuke but you get the point. Tenten had joined them just in time to know who Hinata's love interest is.

"C'mon, tell us!" Ino begged.

"Yeah! We told you ours." Sakura added.

Hinata fiddled with her fingers, blushing. She was stuttering by the time she was about to say his name. Everyone had their eyes locked up on her, waiting for her answer.

"_N-N-Naruto."_

"You stutter way too much." Sakura said, giggling on the fact that she was so shy saying his name. Ino clasped her hands together, saying bingo, like she knew that Hinata was checking the guy out all the time. She held back anyway, not wanting to ask why. Naruto's kind and all but, he is too loud and obnoxious, not to mention oblivious to the fact that Hinata likes him.

But it was done, and now it was Tenten's turn. Ino grabbed the girl's hands, threatening her for her to say who she likes. Sakura was getting curious as well, wriggling her way to Tenten's side. The girl shook her head, "I have no one I like." She said calmly, leading Ino to tighten her grip on her friend's hands. "Ouch, seriously. I really don't like anybody!" She screamed in pain, trying to escape Ino's grip. No use though, it only tightened.

"Come on, Tenten. Every girl has someone she likes!"

"Not me! _Seriously!"_

It was then that Ino had given up and let go of her hands, freeing the poor girl. Tenten had shaken her hands continuously to feel them again. Her eyes averted to Neji again, who was in his costume. Rather nice too, she'd say. It was tight enough to reveal his muscles and built. He was so slender and tall too, it was just so _perfect._ She snapped out, with Ino shaking her. "What's with you?"

"_Nothing."_

The girls didn't even realize their star, Makiko go towards them. She sat beside Sakura and greeted the others. Tenten could see Hinata step back from her slowly, suddenly remembering what happened backstage days ago with them. She remembered her cut and Neji too.

It was bad enough Hinata was afraid to go near her, but the little brunette could feel her glare at her. She looked at Makiko, who quickly turned her head elsewhere. She was so sure of it though, that that girl held some kind of grudge against her.

"So, don't you think Sasuke's cute today?" Ino said, beginning to stare again at Sasuke. Sakura had stopped her, blocking her view. Makiko let out a small smile across her face. Tenten watched as the girl opened her mouth, from then on she knew it was going to look pretty bad.

"Yamanaka-san, don't you know how _creepy _you sound right now? Sasuke's not yours you know."

Tenten looked at her friend, who was stunned to hear such a thing. She was more worried with how Ino would take it. She eyed her friend, who opened her mouth, answering Makiko.

"I know. I was just saying how cute he is. Don't you think you should stop acting like you're some beauty queen, Makiko_-sama_?" She said. Tenten froze, not believing Ino. For a moment she had wanted to clap her hands at the girl. She really has the confidence. It was just so, _cool._

They could hear Makiko's teeth clench tight, as to which their eyes went on her. She wasn't looking too pretty at all. She was _hella _mad. Tenten could've sworn she looked like some of the evil stepmothers in some fairy tales. She could see her clench her fist as well, standing up and as if wanting to punch Ino. Everybody was suddenly looking at them, worried, stunned or surprised.

Makiko had landed the punch hard on the girl's face. Ino didn't back down though, giving the girl a big pull on her hair. Everybody watched as the two of them fought. Sakura was about to stop them, but couldn't. Hinata had practically held her, not wanting her to get punched either.

Tenten was the only one sitting. She had her eyes on the two, especially on Makiko's punches, her fist. As soon as the girl got Ino trapped, she ought to land another punch on her precious face. But it wasn't going to happen, Tenten didn't let that happen. She stood between them, holding unto the girl's fist and giving her a smile.

"Let's not do this. We still have practice you know, _Makiko_."

The girl couldn't move her fist, it gave Tenten enough time to snatch Ino and get away from her. Makiko slowly slid down the floor as everybody watched her to. Tenten knew, she knew she'll get back at her for doing such a thing. She was dragging the young Yamanaka into the backstage.

"You didn't have to do that you know." The blonde said, fixing her hair and face.

"Don't you know? A girl's face is her life! You should take care of that pretty face of yours, Ino." The brunette told her, getting a Band-Aid from her bag. She stuck it into her friend's wounds gently.

"Say, what about practice? Still want to go at it?" Tenten asked, reaching her hand over to Ino's, to which she gladly took, stepping out to face Makiko once again.

Things didn't look all too good. First, because the queen was _missing_. Temari stood by some students, turning her gaze at Ino. She marched herself towards the girl. "_You._ Thanks to that fight we no longer have a female lead." She said.

"What? She gave up already?" Ino said in a rather irritating and insulting voice. Temari scratched the back of her head. "Now we don't have a female lead. Now what do we do? That girl's pretty hard to talk to." Ino stood quiet for moment, suddenly exclaiming something about her getting an idea.

"What is it?" Temari asked, getting confused by the blonde's actions.

"What about _Tenten-chan? _She'll make a good lead." Ino said, raising her hand towards the brunette who didn't look all too good after hearing it.

"Eh?" Tenten had let out.

"_Tenten?" _Temari had checked the girl from head to toe.

"_WAIT. NO!"_ The brown-haired girl protested, but it wasn't enough. She was sure enough the look Temari had on was that she was bound to be the female lead. Ino had smacked her friend's arm, giggling and telling her to do her best.

_Tenten could feel herself die inside. _

Temari had made herself clear, that Tenten would be the female lead from now on. Tenten sat behind the curtains, trying to calm herself of what was happening. She didn't dare take a look at her script, as she thought that the play itself will be a complete mess because of their decision on making her the lead. She banged her head, cussing one word after another. She already had problems with the dance, now she has to sing and act too. She already did the backgrounds, so why another one? She thought and thought. It just never ended.

"You're going to hurt yourself at this point. Now we really won't have a female lead." A certain somebody came in, sitting beside her with his script.

"You'd make a perfect Angelina." He commented on how the brunette looked a lot like the character itself, _Angelina Dolores._ Tenten didn't answer, she couldn't. She knew he was lying.

"I'm _not_ lying. You do."

"Hey let me ask you something."

"What?"

"Why are you always so nice to me?"

"…"

Tenten didn't mind him not answering. She grabbed her script and read it.

"I can't do this."

"Sure you can."

"_No."_ Tenten protested.

"The character's too feminine. She's too soft and kind." She continued, reading the rest of her script.

"That's kind of like you."

"_Please."_

Tenten stood, taking her script and headed to her dorm. She wasn't going to stay long now. Not after being chosen to do something so hard. Neji didn't stop her, he just watched as she went out. The boy let out a sigh.

Tenten had opened the door to her room, locking it before shutting it again. She buried herself in her blanket, staring at the script. She'd never been assigned to do something this big. She faced the ceiling, thinking back how it used to be at her old school. Remembering how she was always treated as some sort of extra. Sometimes nobody even knew her. She feels awkward getting into a position where everyone will be watching you. She shivered.

But then her mom came into her mind. Her mom and her sayings about giving it all your best and not giving up. Could she really believe her? Should she really do it?

She watched as the sun had set. She was still thinking about doing it, she was completely against it. She leaned her head against the window, almost as if about to cry.

_The next day…_ well, let's just say it wasn't a good day. Tenten didn't bother to show up at all. Temari was calm, still thinking about how much time they still had. Neji however, didn't look calm at all.

He went his way over to the girls who were practicing dancing. "Have you seen _what'- her-name_?"

"Neji! You should call people by their names! That's rude." Hinata said, raising her voice against her cousin. It was something new.

"S-sorry." Her cousin said, bowing his head a little.

"She didn't show up today." Sakura answered.

"Don't tell me she's mad at me because I nominated her to be the lead?" Ino said.

Sakura waved her hands. "_Of course_ she's mad, she doesn't want to be the lead you know. But I guess she's just not in her right mind right now, maybe she's too embarrassed." Sakura explained.

Neji didn't bother hanging around any longer, he made his way out of the gym. He couldn't remember where her dorm was though. He was practically roaming around the whole building already before he found her room.

But before he could open or knock, he had to stumble upon Makiko, who was roaming around as well.

"Not going back, eh?" Neji asked.

"No. I hate those people. I hate you too. But then, may I ask why you're at Tenten's dorm?"

"_None of your business."_

"It is my business, Hyuuga. I came to see her as well _too_."

"And why is that, Tsurugi?"

"None of your business, _pretty boy_."

Neji didn't let her go. He didn't want to let her meet Tenten alone. Who knows what she'll do if she does. She stood there as he did, as if waiting for him to get out of her way. He didn't let that happen though, and he won't either.

Their glances to each other ended when the door suddenly opened, making its way to Neji's face with a loud _bang_. Makiko could've sworn it was so funny to see the Hyuuga's face red all over.

"Oh it's you." Tenten came out in her pajamas, with a blanket over her. She looked to see Neji behind the door and Makiko in front of her. "What, you rehearsing in front of my door?" She asked. Neji got ahold of the door, glaring at the little brunette.

"You be careful when you open the door!"

"What, it's my door after all."

"Shut up. Why aren't you even dressed?"

"'Cause I _don't want_ to be the lead!" Tenten shouted, turning her attention to a certain Makiko. She pointed her finger towards the girl. "_You!_ You be the lead again!" She said, as if ordering or demanding the girl. Makiko couldn't say anything though, you could say she was still laughing about Neji. Tenten looked at Neji, slightly angry. "Please make her the lead again. I'm begging you." She said.

"_Can't._ Temari's already said you're going to be the lead. So don't be baby and do it already!"

"_Damn you_ Hyuuga."

"Thank you"

…

Eventually Makiko had left, leaving the two of them alone again. Neji had his eyes on her, as she slowly went back inside, closing the door. The Hyuuga didn't allow it though, with his hand in the way. By then, Tenten had resorted to kicking the guy in the legs. Didn't work. Neji was centimeters away from her now, slowly reaching for her shirt, forcing her out.

That was a bad, _bad_ idea.

He had pulled Tenten out of her room, landing on the not-so-soft floor. He shut the door to her room fast, before dragging her to the gym. She didn't let him, not letting him to drag her.

"Stop that." She said.

"You have to go. We need to practice."

"I can't!"

"And why not?"

"B-because… Because I…"

"Because what?"

"I have _no bra_ on."

She whispered, to which his eyes straightly went its way to her chest. She looked down on the ground, still not wanting to be dragged. She reached for her blanket and quickly covered herself, turning her back against Neji who was still dumbfounded of what she had said. She was blushing furiously because of what she had said, she was about to cry out of embarrassment, but bit her lip hard enough to keep her from crying, especially in front of him.

He stood there still staring at her back. He couldn't drag her again now, could he?

_54 more days!_

_**X**_

_**R&R! ;)**_


	5. Chapter 5

She sat there, not willing to go back to the room where everyone was, she didn't want to. She was against doing the lead. Even in front of Hyuuga Neji she acted like a spoiled brat just because she didn't want to.

The boy sighed, kneeling behind her, and practically leaning his head on her shoulder. Tenten nearly turned, seeing as to what he was doing.

"_I'll back down if you don't do it."_

She heard him say softly, almost as if threatening her to do it if not for the sake of the whole class. She froze, slightly trembling at what he said. She had to think about it, but then again, he couldn't be serious now could he? She opened her mouth, about to ask, but he got ahead of her.

"I'm serious, Tenten."

Now she couldn't say anything. She wasn't sure of anything at all.

"Why are you doing this?"

"It's because you should do it."

"…"

"Now you're the one who can't say anything."

He lifted his head up, and headed back, not saying anything else to her at all. She turned to watch the boy walk away. She wanted to back down, but she didn't want him to back down as well. It would mean destroying the whole play.

She had no other way…

That is, of course, other than consulting the _original_ heroine.

It was the first thing she had thought. Makiko was a better and more experienced actress then her so why not? And she was the original after all. She had to, or at least, she had to try.

The girl had found herself in front of the dorm room or Makiko Tsurugi, one of the people she would have never thought she'd associate with. She clenched her fist, knocking the door in front of her. It opened by the time she was about to knock the third time.

The young girl appeared dressed in a pink dress, with her hair in a high ponytail. Tenten stared at her for a while, almost commenting at how pretty she really was. Her expression was blank, more likely because of the fact that she was seeing someone she _didn't _like.

"You again? What do you want?"

"I want you to come back! Please!"

"What? You can't handle it? You're really something. Not only do you have control over the ever-popular Hyuuga Neji, but you also have the nerve to come to me like this."

"I… well…"

"Enough. I'll do it. On one condition."

"W-what?"

"You have to convince Hyuuga to actually _kiss_ me."

Tenten could feel herself kill the girl. She knew she'd want something in return but she didn't expect it to be something that hard. Neji was a different topic, he's stubborn and picky, and he wouldn't do something like that.

Tenten agreed nonetheless, marching back in the gym wearing her tracksuit. She looked around and was glad Temari wasn't anywhere to be seen. She spotted the young Hyuuga in no time as well. He was alone too, _perfect._

The girl jumped behind him, startling the guy. It was an uncomfortable thing to ask, but she had to. Neji wasn't all too happy to see her, considering of what he had said to her. Tenten smiled, bowing.

"I need a favor."

"What for?"

"Makiko's coming back."

Tenten said bluntly. She closed her eyes, not wanting to see Neji frown. She knew he was going to, and she knew he could tell that he won't be happy about the favor too. She clasped her hands together, almost wanting to beg to him.

"Please. _Kiss Makiko._ On the stage I mean. In the play!" She said.

Neji looked away, looking disappointed. He didn't say anything. It wasn't long before Hinata and Sakura came to them, giving Tenten a tight hug before asking her why she didn't come earlier. Tenten didn't smile, she didn't answer them either. Her eyes were still locked on the Hyuuga boy who his back turned against her. She felt her hands reach to him more and more too.

She had felt something inside of her, like she was about to lose something with what was going on. The door had opened to reveal Makiko, slowly walking towards them. She had smiled at Neji before telling him she'll be coming back. Tenten couldn't hear them, being pulled away by Sakura from them. She watched as the two went on stage.

Eventually Temari had come back, just in time to watch the original casts practice again. Tenten had her head down, she couldn't look at Neji at all, not wanting to think of what he'll say or think of her after all of this.

She could hear the voices around her, whispering and murmuring about the whole incident. Half of the whole class didn't want her to be the lead after what had happened with Ino and her. It was then that her true self was revealed. It was then that everybody started disliking her.

Tenten had the urge to look, they were perfect, just like in the past few days. She had to admit, Makiko was beautiful, and she even looked elegant because of her role. Before she knew it, her hands were trembling. She was feeling something weird, or maybe something horrible.

She was_ jealous._

Ino had noticed her, tapping her back. Tenten didn't feel it, she had herself busy looking at Neji. The blonde's deep blue eyes widened upon seeing her friend's gaze at the boy. She wasn't looking happy at all. Ino had opened her mouth to call her name, but resisted, thinking it would be a waste of time. She held Tenten's hand, with the latter looking at her. Ino smiled, nodding.

The play was coming to an end then, Makiko on the ground and Neji about to walk to her. It was the kissing scene, the scene that Tenten agreed to Makiko that Neji would kiss her, and at the same time the scene Tenten was afraid of watching. Her heart was racing as fast as Neji held unto Makiko, slowly leaning in for the kiss. She closed her eyes, not wanting to witness everything. Somewhere inside of her she had wished that something stop them from kissing. Lucky for her, Ino was there.

Ino had stomped her foot hard on the ground, it was loud enough for everyone to hear. She smiled before letting out a loud yell.

"_Makiko you whore!"_

It echoed the whole room, everyone was looking surprised. It was then that Makiko had pulled Neji away from her, glaring at the blonde who screamed. Tenten stared at Ino, who was smiling, as if she enjoyed doing it, even if it'll mean the two fighting again. Sakura sighed behind the blonde, but smile after.

"You shouldn't keep your feelings lock up, Tenten. Go and get him! You helped me last time, now it's my turn." She said, giving her friend a wink before running off to Makiko, with the two arguing out loud.

Tenten couldn't get her eyes off of Ino, for doing something like that for her. She was happy and grateful. She was regretful of agreeing to Makiko's deal and she was still uncertain of such things.

Her gaze averted to a certain somebody on stage. She looked at him while he looked at her. They never let go of each other's gaze then. Tenten had given him a big and bright smile, as if saying things did go perfectly. To which, he had to admit, it did.

It all ended well, despite Ino and Makiko's used-to-be-hateful-and-serious-fighting-now-turned-into-friendly-bickering. Ino had grabbed her friends to go out with her. She stretched her arms up, feeling the cool breeze. She even said that it had been a long time since she got out. They all eventually ended up at the pizza corner in the afternoon.

"Hey Ino."

"Hm?"

"Thank you."

"You shouldn't be so formal. We're friends, aren't we? Besides, you need to fight!"

"Fight for what?"

"For your_ feelings!"_

Tenten was dumbfounded. She wasn't sure of what her friend had meant when she had said 'feelings' in to her. Ino was stuffing her mouth with pizza, making Tenten not want to ask her more.

She had to admit, she was exhausted with everything happening all at once, and the play's pretty far away so she had plenty of time. She exchanged goodbyes with her friends, walking along the hallways alone. She had to think about a lot of things now, things that involve Neji.

_Neji._

_Hyuuga Neji._

She repeated herself. She felt good saying his name, suddenly covering her blushing cheeks. She flipped her phone open, somehow saddened because she didn't have the boy's number. She dialed her mom's number though, hoping to ask her of what she could do.

"…Mom?" she called out, but it was silent. After a while her mom's voice chirped in, happy and cheerful as ever. She could hear herself laugh, before asking mom the things she wanted to.

She had told her mom about what she was feeling and thinking these past few days. About her heart suddenly racing so fast, about how she thinks of that person so much in one day and how she didn't want to see them be with someone else. Her mom had let out a small laugh to her explanation.

She had told her it was _love._

She had told her she was in love and that she should fight for it. Her mom's voice became lower and softer. The brunette had stayed silent, still not wanting to believe her mother's words. It was the first time too, that she didn't want to believe her.

Then her mother had begun telling her a story. Her voice was becoming hoarse telling it too.

"It was when I found my _first_ true love." She took a deep breath before telling the rest. Tenten had herself relaxed, leaning on the wall.

"I had met this guy in high school. He was the school's genius. He was cold and rarely smiled, but there was something about him that made me want to be with him. We met because I got in trouble and was partnered up with him. He was a jerk at first, he didn't care about me at all. Eventually he started ignoring me. I didn't stop after that though, I still kept seeing him. When I was kidnapped because a lot of people thought me and him were dating, he came to my was when he said to me how much he had taken a liking to me. He'd smile a lot after that too. Him smiling made his eyes look more beautiful too. But then again, my parents were against it. They didn't like the idea of me dating such a guy, they had planned to make me marry another man. We fought them, rebelled against them and I even ran away from home. It all lasted for three years. But in those three years he had _given up_, and so did I. It was because my parents had targeted his family and there wasn't anything we could do anymore. I became a good girl and went back, and my family moved to another country. I haven't heard of him since then. I came back here and met your father, and we had you,_ Tenten_." Her mother ended, sighing as she remembered everything.

Tenten couldn't believe it at all. It was the first time her mother had told her a story about a past relationship.

"Don't be like me, Tenten. You _shouldn't _give up." Her mother had said to her. Tenten couldn't answer her. She imagined her mother, in her youth, going out with that man. _Three years and still nothing_. She had recalled in the fairy tales and dramas she had watched, realizing that the source of relationship problems were all because of the parents. _Cliché._

She held her phone tight beside her ear. "Hey Mom." She called out softly, wishing her mom would still be there.

"Yes?"

"What was the name of the guy? Your first love I mean."

"_Hizashi. Hizashi Hyuuga."_

_**X**_

_**(A/N)**_

_**So now do you know who the people I was referring to in the first paragraphs of the first and second chapter? Wooo! Hahaha, Short but I had to end it here.**_

_**I'm begging you people… Please Review? They are really loved. I don't have time to reply to your reviews though, but please do so anyway. I will love you people until the world ends. Srsly. 8D**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**(A/N):**_

_**Okay, so unfortunately, I'll be ending this pret-ty soon. First, because it has so low reviews. It makes me want to lose hope on this story. T_T;; anyway, I enjoy writing this so it'll be good, I assure you. I think? Well whatever. I have so many ideas for my next story 8D Yes, it is NejiTen as well. LOLOLOLOL**_

_**-x-x-x-**_

She could feel time stop. Her brown eyes were getting bigger the more she thinks about it. Everything her mom had told her, and the name of her true love—a _Hyuuga._ It shouldn't have mattered to her, but she couldn't sleep that night. She kept rolling and turning, not sure about what to do next. She was sure enough she'll have to ask Hinata about this.

She had flopped out of bed that morning, grunting as soon as she saw her face in the mirror. She couldn't sleep, now she had to worry about those horrible bags under her eyes. Then she remembered why she couldn't sleep, her mother's words. She grabbed her jacket and went straight out. She slowly opened the doors to the gym, peeking in first to look for her certain lavender haired friend.

There she was, smiling happily alongside Naruto. Tenten had come in, walking towards them. Naruto was singing some kind of song while strumming his guitar, Hinata seemed happy too, although Tenten could tell she was happy not because of what Naruto was doing, but because she was_ with _Naruto.

She grabbed a hold of her friend's shoulders, shaking her like a mad dog. "Hinata, I need to ask you something!" She let out, asking if she knew someone by the name of Hizashi Hyuuga. Hinata let out a weak smile.

"_He's Neji's father."_

Tenten felt her heart burst out of her chest. She even felt her knees give in. Hinata didn't know what was going on, as Tenten was staring on the ground for quite long. The young brunette had thanked her before leaving the gym, hoping to find Neji. But then stopped upon thinking that what did it have to do with Neji? She thought about it real hard. She shouldn't tell him, it was something she was sure he wouldn't be interested in.

She stopped to her feet, decided to not tell him after all. Somewhere deep inside her she felt that she was doing something wrong. She went back to the gym, enough time for Temari to give her a nice saying.

"You shouldn't be coming in and out of this room! We only have 30 days left!" She had said, scolding her.

Tenten apologized, thinking back how time flew so fast. Neji and Makiko had come in on cue. The brunette had felt her stomach hurl in disgust as Makiko had her hand around Neji's arm. It was quite the scene, and Neji didn't seem to like it either. He had this annoyed face, tugging the girl off of his arm, to which she didn't, her grip on him was like magnet had on metal.

The two had passed by her, with Tenten staring at the Hyuuga boy. He didn't seem to have minded her, walking straight towards the stage. She could've sworn Makiko was giving her the look, a look that didn't seem friendly in all aspects, a look that kind of said _'He is mine.'_ Or something like that.

As soon as Makiko went to get her make-up done, Tenten had the chance to walk towards him, towards Neji. She silently did, hoping he wouldn't notice until she'd say something. Unfortunately for her, he did. He looked at her with those white eyes, he wasn't happy. He had that scowl.

"What do you want?"

"Are you, angry?"

"I haven't kissed her, yet she's been clinging unto me for days."

"…Oh…"

"I hope you're happy. You got what you wanted."

_It's not what I wanted though._ She had wanted to say, but the words didn't come out the way she had wanted them to.

"…kind of."

The girl had given up, slowly retreating back to the others. She couldn't do anything but watch them. Makiko was getting her hands on the boy, almost as if they were a couple. Tenten wasn't happy seeing them like that at all. She felt something in her stomach, something she didn't want to feel.

The same old scene happened for _days_, Tenten had to watch them act like that for days.

_x_

She had woken up, not feeling well at all. She could remember everything happening, but then again, she remembered her mother, which eventually made her get up just in time.

Temari had ordered everyone to set everything up, thinking it'll be the real show, thinking it'll be the day. Everybody followed, as the actors had worn their costumes now. Tenten smiled, seeing her background used made her quite proud, especially since it looked way cooler on stage.

Sakura and Ino were pretty proud of themselves for the music too, as they helped Naruto and the other boys make it. Everybody kept quiet when it all started. The lights were bright, focused on the male lead, Neji.

Tenten's heart flutter. He looked somewhat godly on stage. He looked like a prince. She had her gaze fixed on him and him alone. She was feeling kind of sad he couldn't look at her the same way she was looking at him.

Things happened way to fast, as the dreadful scene had come.

The brunette had dared not to look, closing her eyes and burying her head with her hands. Neji's lips on Makiko's, it was simply unrealistic, it was something she thought would kill her. Hinata had held her hand the entire time, worried.

She counted in her head, wanting it to be over already. _One, Two, Three, Four, Five…_

She had heard applause right after five. She opened her eyes to look, it was over. All of the actors stood on the center, bowing. The girl let out a big sigh, scratching her head. Hinata had looked at her, making sure she was okay.

After everything ended, she decided not to come with her friends to go out for lunch. She stayed at the gym, sighing again as everyone left. She averted her eyes on the stage, remembering what had happened earlier. She stepped up on the stage, looking around.

"It smells just like him."

"Smells like who?"

She jumped from where she was sitting, suddenly tripping herself over the stage. Her heart was racing fast, as did her fall. She closed her eyes, not wanting to look as she had fallen from the stage.

But something had caught her.

She opened her eyes, she felt strands of hair on her temples. Her brown eyes look as it had met with white eyes—his white eyes.

She sat up, almost as if pulling him away from her.

"S-sorry."

"Idiot. Don't go falling like that."

"I said I was sorry!"

"Yeah, yeah."

She had her back against him, not wanting to turn around at all. She could hear her mother's words. Then she thought, why did they have to give up? She always did thought everything would end happily ever after. But then again, this is reality.

"Hey Neji."

"Hm?" The boy whispered, Tenten could tell right away he was only a few inches away from her.

"Don't you think it's sad when two people are so in love with each other, but then there will always be things that'll separate them? Making them not end up together at all."

"What are you—"

"Nothing."

The Hyuuga sighed, moving closer towards her. He had tapped her shoulder before trying to pull her over. She resisted, but his pull was stronger. He placed his hand on her forehead, to which she had blushed intensely.

"Are you sick or something?" He asked, still feeling her forehead. Tenten was still blushing, to the point that it didn't stop. She felt her heart race faster and faster, she was getting nervous too.

Then the most unexpected thing had happened. Neji let out a gasp upon seeing her eyes watery. Tears came falling down slowly. He had let go of her forehead, suddenly looking around. Now he was the one who didn't know what to do.

Tenten had eventually covered her eyes, standing up to walk away from him. But he didn't let her, grabbing her arm. She couldn't look at him again, she was already embarrassed because of her crying in front of him.

"I do know. I know it's sad." He had said to her. She looked at her, with her tears stop falling down. He swallowed hard before giving her a somehow tight smile. "Don't cry. I know it's sad when people don't end up together. That's what happened to _my father_."

_His father._

"He told me about it when I was a kid. He used to have no interest in women at all. But then, he had the craziest woman ever. She didn't let him get off the hook, she had liked him. And eventually, father did too. Then there was a dispute, between her parents and her. The two of them were together for so long, but had to go their own ways. Father used to tell me he regretted giving her up every single day. There wasn't a day he didn't not think of her too. I think it's sweet."

"Neji. Your father…"

"He's dead already. I just, I still treasure those stories he had shared to me when I was little."

"…Oh…"

The two of them sat together as Neji told her the story. She couldn't believe her mother was telling the truth, and about how small the world really is. Who'd think that his father and her mother were once a couple? Then her mind shifted towards her own situation. She wasn't sure of it yet, her feelings for this guy, for Neji.

She smiled as she wiped the tears away.

"I'm sure my mom regrets it too."

Neji looked at her, eyes widened.

"Your mom?"

"She just told me. Her first love. Hizashi Hyuuga, right?"

"…"

Both of them laughed. They had thought it was coincidence, but deep down the brunette believed it was fate. She was happy now, because right now, she's there, laughing with the person she _likes._

Yes, she had finally admitted it, she liked him.

"You do know I didn't kiss her." Neji began, lying down.

She watched as he did so, opening her mouth to ask why but he got ahead of her. "I don't want to, and I won't kiss her at the actual play too." He said firmly.

Tenten looked down, "Why are you telling me?"

The Hyuuga's soft white eyes made its way towards the brunette. "Because."

"Because what?"

"Never mind."

After that day Tenten still smiled like there was no tomorrow. She was glad, no, she was more than glad. Even if Neji had to be with Makiko, she felt herself lighten up when he told her he didn't kiss her. She was now certain she likes him, and she's certain she'll continue liking him.

She worked hard for the play in the next days, wanting it to be a success like everyone else. She no longer had felt herself nervous whenever she saw Neji with Makiko, whenever they would lock gazes, they'd exchange smiles, something she had hoped for would last forever.

….

_Tomorrow's the day._


	7. Chapter 7

_Starlight, Moonlight_

Tenten couldn't forget what she and Neji had talked about that day. His laugh and the way he talked to her about his father. She felt they had gotten closer, she also felt good, because even if they were just friends, it was enough for her, just being with him that is.

She had felt good as she flopped down on her bed and landed her head on the soft pillows. It was tomorrow, the performance that is. She closed her eyes, thinking back as when she first set foot on this school's grounds.

It was the day—the day they had worked for, and the day they had waited.

Everybody made a fuss, they were running, freaking out and panicking in the backstage. They had two more hours before show time. Sure they prepared for it well, and sure they had enough time, but they were still nervous about it.

Sakura sighed in relief, sitting back on her chair as she watched everybody busy. She was glad she wasn't acting at all, because she didn't have to worry, she had no reason to be so nervous.

Ino was with her, trying to drag her friend to at least move her butt. Temari was practically screaming, telling everybody else to calm down and get ready. They could even see a lot of people come in, parents and students alike.

Tenten stood by the corner, seeing as to she didn't want to disturb anyone or run into Neji again. She had her eyes on the lookout for him, to which she had seen him by the curtains, scanning his script one last time.

Everything was going to be fine, that is, until everyone had felt the ground shake. It shook hard, and took everyone by surprise.

It wasn't an earthquake, but it was still strong. Everybody had held on to whatever they can to keep still and steady. There was a loud noise from deep inside the backstage. No one dared to go in there, except for Tenten who was standing near there. She took a peak to see Makiko. There was a lot of smoke and dust, but she can see the girl, almost as if she was crying.

Everything happened fast, as the shaking suddenly stopped, Tenten had managed not to fall herself over. She walked towards where she saw _Makiko._

Tenten could hear Temari shout from the outside, telling everyone it's about to start. Then she remembered, Makiko should be there with Neji. But then why wasn't she moving?

She looked and found a pile of wood on the girl's leg.

She moved over to check it. The wood looked heavy, and Makiko wasn't moving either. She tried shaking the girl but no luck. She could hear the audience's applause from the outside. She was getting worried all of a sudden.

She grabbed the wood, pushing it to the side to free the girl. She had managed to push at least three of them, but it still wasn't enough. Makiko had woken up that time too, her eyes on Tenten. She was crying alright, struggling to get out.

Tenten had told her to struggle and move around more, seeing as to maybe it'll get her out of the place. Makiko tried, as Tenten had reached her hands to her, grabbing them as she pulled her gently. She gave the remaining wood a big kick too.

Makiko had let out a moan, with her leg slowly slipping from the wood.

Tenten knew she couldn't do it. She let out a big sigh before calling out Ino and Sakura's names. The two, having nothing to do, heard it and came for her. "Oh My God." Startled to see them in such a state, Ino had hurriedly pushed the wood, as did Sakura. Makiko was hurting more and more as her leg was finally free. Tenten had pulled her away from the place as she thanked her two friends.

Unfortunately for them, the show had started.

Temari let out a colorful string of words upon seeing the lead in such a state. She had examined her leg, saying it's swollen enough to not let her act on stage. Makiko was practically trembling, but was instructed to go to the infirmary to get her leg treated. The girl got up, with support, walking towards there. She lifted her head and fixed her eyes on the brunette who had saved her life.

"_Thank you."_ She whispered, before passing her.

Tenten had watched as the girl walked away. Then her attention turned back to Temari, who was worrying about the play. She had her hands on the costume box, grabbing the nearest decent dress she could see before dumping it into Tenten's arms.

The girl looked at Tenten with vicious eyes before pushing her into the dressing room. "Do it. We have no other choice." She had said, much to Tenten's dismay too.

The girl had hurriedly put on the dress. Lucky for her it just her size, it was fit enough to expose her curves and breasts, and loose enough for her to move around comfortably. The she let her hair down, getting rid of her buns. She didn't have the thought of putting make-up too. She liked the way she looked though.

She stepped out, with Temari looking firmly at her, from head to toe too. She pushed the brunette on stage, where the bright spotlight headed her way. On the other side she saw a certain boy she was thinking about since last night.

She had thought he had looked more godly and magnificent now that she was on the stage with him. Then it had struck to her, she doesn't remember Makiko's lines at all. She thought hard, thinking it would be a waste of time. She made her own lines at that point, talking as if she knew, acting as if she wasn't nervous at all.

It was true though, she wasn't nervous anymore. It was because she was with Neji. And it was also because the bright light had clouded her vision of the crowd. She had her eyes locked up on Neji the whole time.

As Neji's gaze did meet with Tenten's, the girls would always turn red as she walked around and delivered with whatever she could. She wasn't panicking, she was afraid of what he'll say because of what she had looked.

"Tenten's really good." Ino commented, peaking from the backstage.

"I know. She looks good too, even if she made her own lines." Sakura added, pushing Ino away so she could see her friend's performance as well.

By the end of the play, the brunette felt her legs froze up as it came. She lied down, just in time for the kissing scene. Tenten was breathing hard enough as it is, but now with Neji near her, she didn't know what to do now.

"_Relax."_ He had whispered over her hear before saying his lines. Tenten closed her eyes, suddenly remembering her mother's and Neji's story. Her mind was filled with those, then the image of the band playing in her first day here at Croswell. She remembered the band, Neji's band.

She opened her mouth, as she did with her eyes as well, but Neji was already there, pressing his lips against hers. For a moment she couldn't move, at that time she had wanted to say something to him.

As the kiss did end, the Hyuuga had stared into her eyes.

"Why did you kiss me?" Tenten whispered.

"Because I _wanted _to."

"Neji?"

The next thing they heard was applause.

Tenten stood, and alongside Neji, bowed.

The girl smiled as she felt something against her hand. She felt_ his_ hand, holding hers.

"_I love you, Hyuuga Neji."_

"_I love you, Tenten"_

Tenten smiled at him as did he at her. She watched as the audience clapped their hands endlessly. Within the crowd, she could see her mother smiling at her. It was as if she was congratulating her daughter for finding what she needed, for finding what her mother had lost. For finding love.

_You're my starlight, the starlight of my heart  
You're my moonlight, my precious moonlight  
I only want to see you, you're the only person that shines for me  
You're my sky, my only sky  
You're my sea, my precious sea  
When we look at each other, we're constantly smiling  
That person Oh my love_

_**x-x-x**_

_**End.**_


	8. Epilogue

_Epilogue_

It's been three days. Three whole days since the play. Eventually they had separated the music and art class. The teachers had praised the students of both classes because of their participation and preparedness.

Lucky for them, they had no morning class. Tenten made herself busy sketching something. Because of the play and all, she had forgotten her canvas. She fixed the whole scene, colored it and made it clean.

Hinata had come in, greeting her. She looked like she was in a really good mood too, and what surprised her more is that she suddenly blurted out Naruto asking her out. Tenten smiled, ever so happy for her friend. She had liked Naruto for a while now, so no wonder she'd be in such high spirits. Tenten stretched her arms in the air.

"Say, it's almost _Christmas_ isn't it?" Hinata asked, suddenly thinking about something.

"Say, Tenten. What are you doing this Christmas?" She averted her gaze to her friend who finished up the drawing. Tenten shot her a smile. "Oh you know, walking around."

With that said, Hinata could tell right away what her friend was planning.

_**x-x-x**_

Tenten had come out of her room wearing her best black sweater and skirt. She grabbed her bag and went running off. _"I am so late."_ She murmured, going down the stairs and reaching the gymnasium.

It was empty and cold too. She stepped in and looked around. The school had put up lights and Christmas décor already, even in the gym. She smiled at the sight she was seeing. It was colorful and lively.

She froze as she felt something on her eyes.

"You're late." A husky voice whispered, letting go of her eyes.

"Neji!" she cried, throwing her arms at the boy.

"The gym looks good, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Hey Tenten."

"Hm?"

He leaned in as his lips descended to hers. He grabbed her by the waist, with the other hand on her hair. She blushed as smiled as she anticipated the kiss as well.

_**End. **_


End file.
